


Hush

by Cake and Pi (Tarrin)



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarrin/pseuds/Cake%20and%20Pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he whispers, he is only Kaldur.</p><p>(Some private time between Kaldur and Conner while M'gann is elsewhere)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

> This is post-endgame, for age reference.

Kaldur grunts as Conner pins him against the door. Soft lips catch his in a kiss, and he’s jealous that Conner’s lips never seem to chap (his own always do, especially in the drier months). Conner’s tongue flickers out and Kaldur tilts his head back a little as he parts his lips, giving Conner access. His hands catch in Conner’s shirt as that tongue slowly, confidently explores his mouth. Warmth spreads through his limbs, and he wants more. Needs more.

Conner pulls away and it’s a chance to draw in air - his gills have been trying but they don’t work here in the open air - but he’s already following Conner’s movement, hands drawing the other man’s head back to his. He can feel Conner’s body press against his everywhere, feel his legs and belly and chest press against his, one firm hand on his waist and another on the back of his neck. The firmness of his presence is wonderful. Conner kisses him slowly, almost lazily. Kaldur both loves it and hates it because he doesn’t want it to end but he can feel the fizzle of lust in his veins and this slowness is making him impatient.

His hands move from the sides of Conner’s face and into his hair. Conner’s kisses begin to grow more heated, and Kaldur can’t keep from moaning now. He feels more than hears Conner chuckle at him. When they separate for air, Kaldur is pleased to note that Conner’s lips are swollen. He’s not pleased that the kissing has stopped, though, and he tugs at Conner’s head, trying to get Conner to put his mouth back where it should be. Conner barely budges, and Kaldur is torn, part enjoying that his strength doesn’t budge Conner, and part vexed by the same thing. Conner smirks at him, seeing the desire-frustration in Kaldur’s face. It’s one of the times Kaldur’s easiest to read, when he’s managed to break through Kaldur’s reserve - usually by dint of kisses and roaming hands, which Conner has little objection to using.

He moves to kiss Kaldur’s neck, sucking at the flesh until it darkens, promising to leave a bruise come morning. It’s good until Conner begins nipping just under where his gills start at the base of his neck. Then it’s great and Kaldur’s fingers are twisting into Conner’s short hair. He thinks giddily that it’s good that Conner’s here because he’s not sure he could stand on his own just now. Then Conner’s doing that to the other side of his neck and Kaldur’s sure the only reason he isn’t in a puddle on the floor is because… because…

He huffs as Conner moves back up, kissing his jaw and cheek and nipping at his ear before returning his mouth where it should be, to press against Kaldur’s own, tongue gliding in like it owns the place. Kaldur’s not sure it doesn’t. Somewhere in all of this Conner’s slid a leg between his and Kaldur presses against it, arching into the kiss. Conner’s grip tightens as he presses his own hips against Kaldur’s.

Kaldur makes an impatient sound when Conner pulls his mouth away again. He rests his forehead against Kaldur’s, breathing heavily. Kaldur’s hands slide down to Conner’s broad shoulders, to his back. He shifts to press against that leg again because just once is not at all enough, and Conner starts to mirror his movements.

“Hey.” Conner whispers. “Kal.” Kaldur’s eyes flutter open, catching on Conner’s blue ones, desire turning them darker than usual.

“Mm?”

“Bed. Move.”

“I believe you are the one keeping me from doing so, my friend.” His voice is soft, breathless. Conner’s eyes narrow, and then Kaldur’s being tugged across the room to the bed. They tumble onto it, rolling and moving against each other, all lips and teeth and wandering hands, until Kaldur pins Conner under him. He grins, almost smirking, as he sits on Conner’s legs, hands holding down Conner’s arms next to his head. They both know Kaldur is positioned entirely wrong for a true hold, that Conner could easily shift him off. Conner doesn’t try, content for the moment to be ‘caught’ under Kaldur. It is something he enjoys in both Conner and M'gann, that they can match his strength.

“My turn,” He whispers, the only warning to his attack. It is Conner’s turn to gasp and moan as Kaldur returns the attentions, laving at his neck. They don’t have to whisper, but it’s how they started, the first time they did this, with fumbling hands and awkward limbs trying to figure out how to fit together, how the other person worked, and Kaldur sees no need to change that. Besides… if he whispers, he’s not the team leader. Not someone who has to keep himself both accessible but the slightest bit distant from his fellow Titans. Not a representative of Shayeris and Atlantis, to be always on guard against behaving in a manner that might disgrace his home, his King.

If he whispers, he’s only Kaldur.

He pulls off Conner’s shirt, revealing pale flesh bare of scars, unlike Kaldur’s brown skin that’s gained new scars with every passing year since he left the Conservatory of Sorcery. Conner’s muscles twitch where Kaldur runs his fingers over the skin, soft enough to raise a trail of gooseflesh. He runs his hands over Conner’s broad shoulders, and several times over his muscular arms, before bringing them to his chest and tweaking a nipple.

Conner swallows, and Kaldur leans down to lave at it, dragging his tongue over and around the pert nipple. He licks until Conner is shifting against him, then he nips at it, catching it between his teeth and pulling until Conner gasps, back arching. His fingers had gone to Kaldur’s waist earlier; now they rise to his shoulders, grip tight. He lets it go then sucks at it as Conner whines at him. Then uses his teeth again. “Kal,” Conner breathes. “Kal. I h-have another.” Kaldur gives the nipple a final parting lick, then follows Conner’s suggestion and gives his attention to the other one.

It is not long before Conner is pulling him back up for a fierce kiss. Kaldur lets him pull his shirt off. And seconds later, he’s on his back with Conner straddling his lap. Conner laps at his neck, at his gills and Kaldur whimpers at the sensation. Fingers explore Kaldur’s chest, running between the places where some sharp thing had cut into his skin, leaving behind scars. It took Conner a few times, and some actual, spoken questions, to figure out that Kaldur doesn’t have feeling on the scar tissue, but by tracing around them, at the edges, he can make Kaldur shudder.

Conner doesn’t do that for long, though, and is soon sitting up, fingers fumbling and tugging at Kaldur’s pants. He lifts his hips to assist; he doesn’t see where Conner tosses them, because as soon as his legs are free of the cloth, Conner is kissing him again, open mouthed and greedy. His whole body presses against Kaldur’s, as it had when they were against the door, though now there is Conner’s weight too, a solid, welcome pressure.

One of Conner’s hands drops between them to busy itself with Kaldur’s arousal, and Kaldur nearly shouts at the suddenness of it. His hands twist and tangle into Conner’s hair again, the kiss turning urgent. He tries to keep from thrusting into the touch, but fails; his hips lift from the bed as the hand works at him. Conner breaks the kiss to trail his tongue down Kaldur’s neck, to his arm, along his tattoos. It’s too much, too much and Kaldur bites at his lip, trying not to call out…

Then he stifles a curse as Conner pulls away, both tongue and hand, leaving him highly aroused and wanting.

“Conner, please.” He pleads, to no avail. Conner only grins and climbs off of him, removing his remaining clothes, leaving them in a heap on the floor. And then he’s back, covering Kaldur’s body with his own once more. Kaldur drags him down when he doesn’t move fast enough, pulling him in for another kiss, moaning against Conner’s mouth. His hips jerk again as Conner’s erection presses against him, and then Conner’s moaning too. The kiss breaks off, both of them gasping for air, and Conner rocks his hips downward. Kaldur hisses at the sensation, and pushes upward to meet the next movement.

They establish a rhythm, rocking against each other, and Conner’s nipping at his chin, tiny sharp bites. For all that Kaldur’s already on edge, without rush of sensation from his tattoos, without the precision of Conner’s fingers, he can hold himself back so that Conner orgasms first. Its forever and only a few heaving breaths before Conner recovers and brings those fingers back. Kaldur lets the pleasure rush over him, tugging him down, down, down, and presses a hand against his mouth to muffle the resultant shout - Conner’s face is too close for that, with his hypersensitive hearing - and they lie in a sweaty heap until one of them can muster the energy to move.

Conner’s breath is warm on his shoulder. Now that they are not busy with each other, Kaldur can once again sense the mind-link the three of them share, him and Conner and M'gann, though it is subdued for the moment. He can feel Conner - _smug/pleasure/content_ \- from it best, his body still pressed close to Kaldur’s. M'gann is a far-off presence, a distance of physical separation and inattention - not so much ignoring them as giving them space and privacy to just be two for a time.

She senses his fumbling mental reach for her, and the 'taste’ of her changes - _amused/happy/did-you-have-fun_ \- as she reaches back. Conner’s hand, flung over his waist, squeezes him briefly as M'gann’s psychic touch reaches them both, making sure to check with both of them before bringing them all fully into the shared link. Kaldur is not as practiced at this as the other two are, and is willing to let Conner and M'gann take the lead on the wordless conversation. Somewhere along the way he drifts to sleep, lulled by the mental murmur of emotions and echos of words passing between them.


End file.
